Yet Another Day at School
This is the sixth episode of Comety. Plot Clock: DRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG-(Comet switches it off) Comet: Oh, boy, another day at school. (goes downstairs and packs peanuts into bag) Htummy will be proud!!! (goes outside and the door whacks Grible off his bike) Grible: OH MY GOD WHAT THE HECK?! (hits the ground) OW!!!!! WHY?!?! Comet: Whoops... Grible: YOU PATHETIC IDIOT!!!!!!!!!! THAT HURT!!!!! OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!! Comet: Sorry! Grible: YOU'VE BROKEN MY HORN!!!!! (the top of his horn breaks off) AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! (runs away like an insane guy) Wavos: Wow. Comet: That's gotta hurt. Hi Wavos! Wavos: (staring at Grible running away) Hi. Comet: Oooooo... (Grible trips over a stone and his back horn breaks off) You think they'll stitch his horns back on? Wavos: (looks at Comet) I dunno. (long silence) Hahahahhahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahhaahahahhahahhahahahahhahahahha!!!!! Comet: What? Wavos: How am I supposed to know? Glop: You heard Grible? He should be a comedian. Comet: He is. This is a comedy show. Glop: Yeah... Got your peanuts? Comet: Yep. Wavos? Wavos: I'VE FINALLY GOT THEM!!!! Comet: Weren't you meant to stay at his every break for a year? Wavos: I've got da power!!! Comet: You're not answering my question. Wavos: What? Oh yeah. But he's gonna cancel that... when I give him the... Glop: Yeah? Wavos: ........PEANUTS!!!!!! Glop: Come on, let's go! (at the school) Grible:......and he almost killed me!!!! Smash: Ouch. I WILL KICK HIS BUTT!!! LIKE A MEGA MONSTER.......... Grible: Muscle man? Smash: YEAH!!!! Comet: Hi Smash. Hi Grible. (Smash kicks him in the butt and he lands in a bin) AAAAAAHHH!!!! Grible: KO!!!! (in the class) Mr Goal: And he saved the Petrosapiens from oblivion. Now, tell me who saved them! (everybody puts their hand up) Smash? Smash: YOU? Mr Goal: Ummm... No. Comet? Comet: Sugilite. Mr Goal: Yes! So he saved them, but the all famous Ben Tennyson helped him! Now write 20 pages of what happened in... (looks at his watch) 20 minutes! (after 20 minutes everybody except Comet was finished) Mr Goal: Stop! Smash, read me your 20 pages! (Smash reads them) I don't think a Mega Monster Muscle Man saved them, and you just wrote the same thing over and over again, and what does 'Pitwopeea' mean? Wavos! (Wavos reads his 20 pages) Excellent! Grible? (Grible reads his) Awesome! Armaya? (She reads hers) Stunning! Glop? (he reads his) Spectacular!!! Turbo? (Turbo reads his) Colossal! And now... Comet! Comet: Well, Petropia was destroyed by a villain named Vilgax. But Ben Tennyson was alive and he helped Sugilite save... Mr Goal: Yes? Comet: I'm not done that part... Mr Goal: (Pyrospaien now) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! GO TO MR HTUMZA NOW!!!! (Comet leaves and Goal turns back into a Petrosapien) There. Comet: Suckage. Total suckage. How bad can you get? (walks into the office) Mr Htumza, I have-(spots Armaya sitting in his seat)-Uh oh! (Armaya locks the door) NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Armaya: You never expected that our relationship will be broken, did you? (stands up) Comet: Relationship? Ummm.... I don't recall a-(Armaya hugs him)-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooooowww!!! (She lets go) Why did you do that????? Armaya: You're not scared of a girl are you? (Comet tries to back away, but he can't because the door's locked) Comet: NNOOOOOOO!!!! (Armaya starts to kiss him offscreen) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (outside) Wavos: Where's Com-(sees him with pink marks on his face)-COMET!!! What happened? Comet: Armaya. (wipes the pink marks off his face) Wavos: Her. She was used to be Grible's boyfriend before you showed up. Grible: (his head down and his horns back to normal) Surprise for you!!!!! (charges) Comet: OH MY-(gets hit by Grible's horns and gets stuck to a tree)-OW!!!!!!! Grible: Payback time!!! (beats up Comet offscreen) The End Characters Comet Wavos Glop (semi-cameo) Grible Turbo (cameo) Smash (semi-cameo) Armaya Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar